


Эффект плацебо

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drugs, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Charles, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: У Чарльза есть одна слабость, и только сыворотка пока еще помогает ему держаться.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	Эффект плацебо

Иногда он до сих пор слышит смех детей, разносящийся по длинным коридорам, и шепотки тут и там, как отголоски воспоминаний, которых больше не существует, или сцен, порожденных воспаленным сознанием в наркотическом бреду, когда желанная тишина становится совсем немного невыносимой. В такие моменты кажется, что бесчисленные комнаты, спрятанные за закрытыми дверьми, все еще кипят жизнью в разбросанных как попало вещах, цветут в редких фотографиях, развешенных на стенах плакатах кумиров и пышут в тепле не застеленных простыней, но стоит лишь поднести ладонь к тусклой от долгого неиспользования ручке и войти, как в нос ударяет спертый даже с регулярным проветриванием помещения воздух, а взгляд бессмысленно скользит по идеальному порядку, не в силах зацепиться за что-то выбивающееся из общей картины, что-то лишнее и условно неправильное, хаотичное. Отвыкшие и не знающие больше прикосновений полки, книги и нелепые антикварные фигурки тоскуют по любопытным кончикам пальцев немногочисленных студентов и неумолимо покрываются пылью, обрастая новыми слоями, отделяющими прошлое от настоящего и показывающими, что время все еще идет, что жизнь продолжает существовать, пускай и мимо, где-то за бетоном задернутых штор.

Дом давно опустел.

Его первый класс, его _единственный_ класс, давно распался: одни дети разъехались по домам, других, как он слышал, призвали на срочную службу, а некоторые ушли в никуда, только чтобы не быть здесь, не затухать рядом с ним, своим бывшим, постепенно тонущем в алкоголе и вызывающей зависимость сыворотке, профессором в стенах пустого поместья, которое так и не смогло стать настоящим _домом_ , о котором они мечтали, или хотя бы тем храмом знаний, который был им обещан. Сознания учеников, яркие и разноцветные, постепенно угасли в его разуме, перестали прощупываться и светиться вдалеке слабой серебристой нитью даже в те моменты, когда сыворотка не разбавляет кровь. Их просто больше нет, и он слишком сильно боится узнать почему, хотя вопрос об этом всегда вертится на кончике языка, навязчиво и неизбежно. Конечно, он тайно лелеет надежду, что это лишь лекарство, заглушающее глупую способность слышать, хотя кое-что оно исправить все еще остается не в силах – чувство пустоты, но даже она куда лучше боли там, где раньше была его настоящая семья, и самый прекрасный разум, который он когда-либо видел. Острый и такой же холодный, как горсть битого льда на поверхности озера, и сияющий ярче манящего полуденного солнца... Он отдал бы так много, чтобы вновь его не услышать. Тишина стала такой привычной ему и родной, что эхо заняло место возлюбленного собеседника. Днями и ночами его единственный оставшийся друг скитается по лаборатории, ища ту самую формулу сыворотки, что смогла бы вернуть ему возможность использовать свои способности, но он надеется на неудачу, на то, что этого не случится, не желая слушать мысли. Никогда, никого. Он боится гула одновременно говорящих тысяч людей у себя в голове, он боится среди хора голосов услышать мысли Хэнка, боится увидеть жалость, презрение к тому, какой он ничтожный, и неизвестно что хуже.

Одна пустота постепенно тянет другую, расширяя вырванный из сердца участок, и Чарльз немного задыхается, не в силах вынести новый панический приступ и дрожащими руками шаря по прикроватному столику в поисках шприца и новой дозы, которая сделает все легче, проще. Наспех наложив жгут, он стукает по венам ладонью, а затем, зубами срывая колпачок с заряженного шприца, пронзает иглой кожу, слишком привычно и почти профессионально. С приятной болью красная капля растворяется в золоте, и он тихо всхлипывает, наигранно смеясь своей давней навязчивой идее и вдавливая поршень до самого конца, позволяя блаженной тишине заволочь мысли, а легкому онемению, растекающемуся по ногам, схлынуть.

Они все ушли. Ушли, когда он не мог их догнать, какая жестокая ирония!.. Скрипучий смех становится все громче, сотрясая стены, и Чарльз небрежно отбрасывает куда-то использованный шприц, давясь неуместным хохотом. Все, кого он любил - исчезли, задержавшись в сердце на преступно короткое время, как съехавшие без предупреждения арендаторы, оставив помещение между его ребрами и легкими абсолютно пустым, а его самого разрушенным, сломанным морально и физически, и все же по какой-то нелепой случайности он выжил. Сгибаясь пополам от душащего смеха, он все чаще срывается в хрип в попытке глотнуть чуть больше воздуха, потираясь лицом о подушку, когда что-то щекочет щеки, и закусывая уголок, чтобы заглушить вой и сдержать новый взрыв смеха.

Только сыворотка пока еще помогает ему держаться.

Сыворотка все ещё не избавляет от мыслей об Эрике.


End file.
